Summer Journey
by wzard26
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi, started to search Maleficent's hideout. While they were walking, they met surprising events! Please R&R! [chapter 5 up!][chapter 6 delayed!]
1. The Adventure Begins

"Summer Journey"  
  
Hi! This is my very first fic. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. It took me quite a while to make a story that really allowed my imagination do its thing. Oh yeah, please post reviews of any kind. So, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts' characters are copyright of Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning as the people of Destiny Islands' start a new day. Sora was already wide awake sitting at the Paopou Tree as he was joined by Kairi, then Riku. "How come you're already awake this early?" Riku asked. "Usually, you're the one who wakes up late," he added. "That's because I can't let this perfect day go to waste by lying around in bed." Sora answered. Kairi giggled.  
  
"Hey guys," shouted Tidus and Selphie as they both ran through the bridge to the fifth island. "Watcha doin'?" Selphie asked. "Oh just talking about the today's fine weather and stuff," Kairi answered. "Hey Sora, what're you dreamin' about back there?" Tidus asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just relaxing coz' like I said before, this day is really great. I mean like, feel the breeze; hear the rippling of the waves, the bright sunshine. This day is so cool!" Sora said. "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Riku said annoyed. Kairi and Selphie both giggled.  
  
"Sora...HEY SORA!" Riku shouted at Sora's ear. Sora jumped in surprise. "What?" Sora asked while rubbing his head. "How 'bout doing something fun for a change in this fine day of yours?" Riku suggested. "Like what?" Sora asked. "I was thinking, maybe, hmm... a little one on one sword fight?" Riku suggested. "Cool! Count me in that one!" Sora said. "I'll be the referee," Tidus said. "Fine then," Sora said. "Well, what're we waiting for?" Riku said.  
  
"Okay, in this fight, no one will cheat. As usual, both fighters will only use their swords, no using of hands and feet. The one who is disarmed or falls to the edge and into the water, loses," Tidus said. Kairi and Selphie both sat on the Paopou Tree as they watch both boys get ready. "Readyy. FIGHT," Tidus shouted. Both of them jumped forward. The fight was only 5 minutes old and it's already intense. The girls cheered for both of them. Then, while Sora has his sword not in defense position, Riku took the advantage of swinging his sword at Sora. But Sora managed to jump backwards and evade Riku's attack, but what Sora didn't know is that he jumped to the edge of the island and is losing his balance [Sora: "Ughh."]. Riku charged at him but Riku tripped on a coconut and missed Sora and plunged to the water.  
  
"SORA WINS!" Tidus declared. "Whoohoo, yeah!" Sora shouted. "Congratulations, Sora!" Kairi said. "Yayy!" Selphie shouted while jumping up and down. "Congratulations, buddy," Riku said while swimming to the ladder on the island. "You did great also Riku," replied Sora. "Although I would say that you were just lucky coz' I tripped on that coconut, " Riku said with a grin. "How about we call it for a day, guys. I can tell both of you are tired," Kairi said, smiling. "[Yawn] I agree," Selphie said, exhausted as well as Tidus. Riku and Sora agreed with Kairi so they all went to their houses.  
  
The five friends all went to bed and slept peacefully that night. While sleeping, a large figure walked out of the shadows and silently crept inside Selphie's back door. The figure carefully tiptoed its way inside Selphie's bedroom. Once inside, it drew out a sharp object that most likely is a dagger. It crept slowly to Selphie, but was shocked to see her fluttering her eyes open. Selphie finally opened her eyes and became conscious to the surroundings around her, but surprised to see a large, shadowy figure in front of her with a sharp, pointy object in its clutches, pointing directly at her. And now, the once, peaceful night was now disturbed by a deafening, frightful scream from a terrified tone. 


	2. The Annoying Friend

"Summer Journey"  
  
Chapter 2 up! Finally. Hey, sorry about the first chapter. You might think it's too short but my sister said some beginners start that way. Anyway in this chapter, Sora discovers a new friend and his new adventure finally begins. Let's continue with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts' characters are copyright of Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Chapter 2: The Annoying Friend  
  
"SHRIEEKK!" screamed Selphie. Sora, Riku, Kairi and finally Tidus, awoke from  
  
that horrifying scream. One by one they jumped out of bed. First Sora then Riku,  
  
followed by Kairi and Tidus, who ran outside to investigate. "Where'd it come from?"  
  
Kairi asked with a worried face. "I think it came from Selphie's house," Riku answered.  
  
"Let's go!" Sora said while running towards Selphie's house. Then his friends joined  
  
him.  
  
[In Selphie's house]  
  
"What the." Sora said. There are Heartless roaming around in Selphie's bedroom  
  
and was trying to scare or might even hurt her. "Help!" Selphie said while weeping.  
  
"Don't worry, Selphie, we'll save you!" Sora said. The Heartless began to attack them.  
  
Sora brought out his Keyblade and began attacking them. Soon Riku and Tidus joined  
  
him. "Kairi, get Selphie out of here where it's safe. We'll handle this!" Riku demanded.  
  
Kairi did what he said and grabbed Selphie at the wrist and pulled her out of the house.  
  
The boys fought until every last Heartless are gone but the Heartless keep growing in  
  
numbers. Then they heard the girls scream. "SHRIEEKK!" screamed Selphie. "Sora,  
  
Riku, help!" shouted Kairi. All three of them tried to rush out of the house but more  
  
Heartless blocked them. They saw them down on their knees huddled up together.  
  
Heartless surrounded them trapping them so they won't escape. "Nooo!" shouted Sora.  
  
Just when the Heartless approached the two, a creature jumped out from the bushes  
  
and jumped in front of the two frightened girls. It looked like a goldish, yellow hare. It's  
  
eyes were opal-shaped and red and on it's forehead was a hexagon-shaped crystal.  
  
"Huh. what's that?" Selphie said curiously. The creature began to form a bubble until it  
  
was big enough to fit itself and the girls inside. Then the two were brought inside the  
  
bubble with the creature. The Heartless attacked at the creature but it suddenly jumped,  
  
then the next thing the girls knew they were high above the ground. The creature just kept  
  
jumping until they've escaped and out of sight from the Heartless. "What was that?"  
  
asked Tidus. "I don't know but at least it helped Kairi and Selphie get away from the  
  
heartless," said Sora. "Sora, let's finish them all now!" said Riku. Sora and Tidus nodded.  
  
Sora summoned Genie to help them. Smoke began to come out from Sora's  
  
Keyblade. "It's showtime," said Genie giving Sora a high five. Genie finished as many  
  
Heartless as he can before his power runs out. "Good luck, kiddo," said Genie as he left.  
  
Sora and his companions finished the rest of the Heartless until there was no more. "Let's  
  
go find Kairi and Selphie," Riku said. Sora and Tidus nodded.  
  
The boys found them hiding under some rocks where no one would ever think of  
  
looking for them under there. Except maybe for Sora and Riku cause they know all the  
  
hiding places on the island. "Are you two okay?" Sora asked. "We're okay," Kairi  
  
answered with a smile. "We took care of the Heartless. They won't be coming back here  
  
anymore," Tidus said while helping Selphie out under the rocks. "I sure hope so," Riku  
  
said while looking at the ocean. Then Sora noticed the creature beside Kairi. "Did you  
  
manage to know what it is?" Sora asked to Kairi. "Not yet," Kairi answered. "I think it's  
  
cute!" Selphie said smiling. Tidus sighed. "Cute huh?" Riku said placing his index finger  
  
close to it's mouth. Suddenly it bit his finger. "OUCH!" Riku shouted in pain. Riku tried  
  
to grab it but it jumped out of the way and on Riku's head butjumped again when he fell  
  
on his face. Riku chased it around and around in circles but it just hops around happily.  
  
Everybody laughed uncontrollably. Then after what happened that night they all turned in  
  
and slept peacefully. As for the little creature, it stayed in Selphie's bedroom.  
  
Pp2-wh?z/26: Well that's it. I'll end the story here. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, ciao! c",) 


	3. Yoshi

"Summer Journey"  
  
Chapter 3 up! Sorry it took so long. I can't seem to upload this chapter. Anyway, in this chapter, Sora finds out what the little creature is and the story behind it. Then he and his friends were teleported to King Mickey's world to get help from Goofy and Donald so they can start their journey to unravel more mysteries.  
  
Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts' characters are copyright of Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Chapter 3: Yoshi  
  
[The next morning]  
  
Sora, Kairi and Riku woke up early that day. They intend to learn more about the little  
  
creature. "Mornin' guys," Sora greeted while stretching his arms. "Good morning,"  
  
Kairi replied with a smile. " Hey Sora, let's go see that creature who rescued Kairi and  
  
Selphie from the Heartless," said Riku. "Okay. Let's go," said Sora going to the fifth  
  
island. Riku and Kairi soon followed him. They saw Selphie there also wide awake  
  
playing with the creature.  
  
Selphie turned her head to her three friends. "Hi, everybody!" said Selphie. Kairi  
  
approached Selphie and joined her. "It is kinda cute," said Kairi. Kairi then lowered  
  
herself down and started scratching the creature's chin. The creature was thumping it's  
  
foot to the ground in delight because of Kairi's scratching. "I'd say adorable!" Selphie  
  
said playing with it's ear.  
  
"Hey, where's Tidus?" Sora asked to Selphie. "He said he's too exhausted because of  
  
what happened last night. He said he might even sleep throughout the morning,"  
  
answered Selphie. "Did you manage to know what it is?" asked Riku. "No, but I did give  
  
it a name though. I called him "Yoshi"," Selphie said proudly.  
  
[A/N: For those who don't know, "Yoshi" is a Japanese name for "quiet"]  
  
"How'd you come up with a name like that?" asked Sora. "I don't know. I just had it in a  
  
dream last night. It just keeps running through my head," answered Selphie. Sora sighed.  
  
"I think it's a very cute name. Hi Yoshi," Kairi smiled and waved at Yoshi. Suddenly,  
  
Yoshi turned to Sora. "What's up li'l buddy?" Sora asked at Yoshi who was still staring  
  
at him.  
  
The crystal in Yoshi's forehead began to glow in a very sparkly light. Then Yoshi  
  
began to defy gravity until it was face to face with Sora. A crystal ball was projected  
  
from the light at Yoshi's forehead. Everyone was amazed to see such a small creature  
  
produce powers like what's happening now. Everyone stood still and watched what  
  
Yoshi is showing at the crystal ball.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was a girl about the age of 15 was walking through an enchanted forest. She  
  
was pretty and has very long hair tied in a ponytail that reached at the very end of her  
  
backside, and a red ribbon to tie her ponytail with. Her attire looks a bit like Chinese. It  
  
consists of white pants that reached only at her ankles and a small, white cape attached at  
  
her waistline. She wore small shoes and finally a Chinese-type blouse to match the pants.  
  
She has a weapon that looked like a red stick about a meter and a half long. And two  
  
gold-type thingies (I don't know what to call them) at each end of the stick, and a large  
  
feather at one end. At her side was a creature that looked like Yoshi.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Cracks began to form and earth and rock  
  
began to shoot out from the ground. She kept jumping and running to evade the danger  
  
she's in. Everywhere she went Yoshi followed her by her side. She ran to a clearing but  
  
unexpectedly, a large peace of earth shot out from the ground blocking her way.  
  
Curiously, she saw black smoke circling and forming a figure on top of the earth. That  
  
formed figure was...Maleficent! "Hello, my dear. Enjoying the event?" said  
  
Maleficent. "Darn you, Maleficent!" said the girl. "My, my. It that any way to treat an  
  
upcoming guest. Maybe we should teach our little friend a lesson?" threatened  
  
Maleficent. She turned her head to her staff where her pet crow rested. The crow nodded.  
  
Maleficent pointed at the girl and dozens of armored Heartless came out from  
  
nowhere. She brought out her stick weapon and began defending herself. "Hiyaah!" she  
  
shouted. She wacked every one that attacked her. Yoshi helped by firing lasers from his  
  
forehead. The Heartless were no match for her Shanghai tactics. The Heartless began to  
  
throw trap nets at her. When she was off guard, one trap net caught her. She ordered  
  
Yoshi to escape and get help by teleporting to another world. That Yoshi did. He began to  
  
glow and defy gravity, then he disappeared. The girl smiled. She was pulled and brought  
  
in front of Maleficent. "We meet again, miss Ling Tai," Maleficent said with an evil grin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ling Tai?" wondered Kairi. "Maleficent," Sora said the name with an angry face.  
  
"Whoever this "Ling Tai" is she needs our help," said Riku. "Is Ling your true owner,  
  
Yoshi?" asked Kairi. Yoshi nodded. "First, we should get assistance from King Mickey  
  
so we can return Yoshi and rescue Ling," said Sora. "But how can we get there from  
  
here?" Riku asked puzzled. "Wait a minute!" Kairi turned to Yoshi and carried him with  
  
both hands. "Yoshi can teleport to different worlds right?" Kairi announced. "Hey, you're  
  
right," replied Sora. Yoshi, still in Kairi's hand, nodded. Yoshi went to the middle of the  
  
island signaling Sora to come near. Sora approached him followed by Riku. "I'm coming  
  
with you too," Riku demanded. "Okay," Sora agreed. "Wait, I'm coming too!" Kairi  
  
came running towards them. "No, you won't!" ordered Sora. "Who will take care of  
  
Yoshi and keep an eye on you two throughout the journey, huh?" Kairi said with a grin.  
  
Sora and Riku sighed as Kairi proved her point. "Okay, okay. You can come," Sora  
  
finally agreed. Kairi giggled.  
  
"Oh," Kairi turned to a sad Selphie. "Selphie, I hope you don't mind sending Yoshi  
  
back to it's rightful owner," Kairi waited for a response. "Actually, I think it's for the  
  
better. And I think he'd be much happier with his true owner," Selphie said with a smile.  
  
Yoshi approached Selphie and jumped into her arms. "I'm really gonna miss you Yoshi,"  
  
Selphie scratched its ears and bid farewell. Yoshi jumped to his previous spot in front of  
  
the three friends. "Let's go, Yoshi," Sora ordered. Yoshi, Riku and Kairi nodded. Bright  
  
light began to surround the whole island. The light began to grow smaller then it shot up  
  
to the air like a beam of light. Selphie waved at them and wished them good luck in their quest.  
  
w?zard/26: Whew! That was the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I would really appreciate if you send me your reviews, to inspire me in making the next few chapters. Till' next time! 


	4. Reached Destination

"Summer Journey"  
  
Chapter 4 finally up! First of all, please, please send reviews after you read this. So, in this chapter, Sora and his friends reached King Mickey's world and rode the Gummi ship to and find Maleficent's hideout with the help of Yoshi.  
  
Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts' characters are copyright of Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Chapter 4: Reached Destination  
  
The beam of light went past the other worlds near Destiny Islands. Then it stopped at  
  
the world past Traverse Town, King Mickey's world. The beam of light landed in front of  
  
a very big castle. Then, four figures of light started to focus one by one. "Are we here?"  
  
asked Kairi. "Yeah. We're here," answered Sora. The huge gate at the front of the castle  
  
began to open as if the people inside were expecting them. "Do they know we're here  
  
unexpectedly?" asked Kairi. "Nah. They really open doors to welcome friends,"  
  
answered Sora.  
  
Yoshi went in first then the others followed. Just then, Goofy turned to a corner and  
  
came face to face with Sora and his friends. "Garwsh. Hey there, Sora, what brings you  
  
here?" Goofy chuckled. "We came here to..." Sora was cut off. Donald came  
  
around the corner with an angry face. "Hey there, Goofy! Why aren't you helping  
  
clean up the place, huh?!" asked Donald.  
  
"Hi there, Donald," greeted Sora. Donald turned his head to Sora then looked at Goofy  
  
again. Then Donald's eyes widened and jumped up in surprise. "SORA!" shouted  
  
Donald. "What're are you doing here with company?" Donald asked looking at each one.  
  
"They came here to. uhh. what was it again?" Goofy scratched his head and chuckled.  
  
"We came here to discuss something with King Mickey," answered Sora. "Oh, okay.  
  
Walk this way," said Donald. Donald led them followed by Goofy to a large door. Kairi  
  
giggled at how Donald walks. "How are we gonna go through that thing?" asked Riku.  
  
"Simple." Donald pushed a smaller door at the bottom of the very large door.  
  
All of them entered. "Good morning your highness. Sora came to discuss something  
  
with you," announced Donald. He and Goofy knelt down. Mickey giggled. "What do you  
  
want to discuss, Sora?" asked Mickey. "Maleficent kidnapped a girl named "Ling Tai".  
  
We're going to need help," said Sora. "I didn't know Maleficent would be cruel enough  
  
to kidnap a nice girl like Ling," Mickey sighed. "You know Ling?" asked Sora. "Yes.  
  
Ling is a skilled warrior from the province of Shanghai. She is the daughter of the  
  
Emperor of China," answered Mickey.  
  
Mickey noticed Yoshi beside Kairi. "How'd you find that little rascal?" asked  
  
Mickey. Everyone looked at Yoshi beside Kairi. "We found him at Destiny Islands. He  
  
saved us from the Heartless," answered Kairi. "His name is..." Kairi was cut off.  
  
"...Yoshi, I know," continued Mickey. "How'd you know?" asked Riku. "Yoshi has  
  
telepathy. That means he can transfer some of his thoughts to another. If you sleep with  
  
it, it can tell anything he knows anytime, even his true name," answered Mickey. "So  
  
that's why Selphie kept dreaming his name," concluded Sora.  
  
"Anyway, you say you need some help rescuing Ling?" asked Mickey. "Yeah, "  
  
answered Sora. "I'll ask Chip and Dale to ready the Gummi ship for you and Donald and  
  
Goofy to accompany you," said Mickey. "Thank you, King Mickey," Sora, Kairi and  
  
Riku bowed. "Anytime. Be careful now. Good luck on your journey," replied Mickey.  
  
All of them left the throne room. Donald and Goofy led the three followed by Yoshi  
  
"Pssst. Sora. What's a Gummi ship?" whispered Kairi. "It's a kind of rocket made of  
  
blocks that can travel to other worlds," answered Sora. "I can't wait to ride it," Kairi said  
  
with a smile. "We're here," Donald said as they enter the garage. "All set and ready to  
  
launch," announced Chip. "All aboard!" shouted Dale.  
  
All five of them squeezed inside the cockpit of the Gummi ship. Yoshi was resting on  
  
Kairi's lap. "Fasten your seatbelts everybody. Here we gooooo..." said Goofy as the  
  
Gummi ship was released and fell through a hole. Then the engines started and took of.  
  
Goofy chuckled.  
  
[In the Gummi ship]  
  
Kairi was asleep with Yoshi on her lap. Yoshi too, was sound asleep.. Riku, who was  
  
also getting tired, stretched his arms and went asleep leaning against his seat. Sora  
  
thought of playing a trick at Riku. He got some electric tape from the glove compartment  
  
and cut it into two pieces. Sora returned the tape with the two pieces on his fingers. Then  
  
he placed them both on Riku's eyes. Suddenly, a rotating, gigantic ring had hit the  
  
Gummi ship that woke up Kairi and Riku. Yoshi was jumping around like crazy in  
  
inside. "Darn. I didn't see that," Donald said frustrated.  
  
"What!? I can't open my eyes. I can't see! I'm blind!" Riku shouted like mad. Sora  
  
laughed uncontrollably. Kairi giggled looking away from Riku. "Hyuk, hyuk!" Goof  
  
laughed while covering his mouth to lessen the sound of his laughter. Donald continued  
  
his driving not paying attention to what's happening. Riku can feel something covering  
  
his eyes. "What the...?" Sora took off the tape still covering Riku's eyes. Riku saw  
  
the tape in Sora's fingers. "Hee hee," Sora had a wide smile on his face. "SORA!"  
  
shouted Riku. Sora ran behind Kairi still smiling. Riku caught Sora and grabbed him by  
  
his collar. "Uh... Riku, aren't you getting to be a bit hasty?" asked Sora. "I haven't  
  
even begun yet," Riku threatened Sora with a grin with on his face. "Hey you two! Pipe  
  
down!" Donald turned to them and then turned to the wheel again. Riku got Sora in a  
  
headlock. Sora tried to break free from the headlock when Kairi came between them and  
  
broke them up.  
  
"Hey you two! Stop that! No fighting, and I mean it!" Kairi shouting  
  
always make them straighten up. "Now shake hands and no more fighting. As for you  
  
Sora, no more tricks. Not even one. Got it?" Sora nodded with a gulp. Riku and Sora did  
  
what she said and shook hands. "Great! I knew you two will work out," said Kairi with a  
  
friendly smile. "Sorry about that guys. I just can't stand people fighting. Hope you  
  
understand," Riku and Sora both nodded with smiles on their faces. "Sheesh," Donald  
  
listened to them. Goofy chuckled.  
  
Yoshi was at the windshield pointing on something outside. "What is it, Yoshi?" Kairi  
  
approached Yoshi to see what he was pointing at. Sora and Riku followed. "We're here,"  
  
Donald announced. "And we're ready," Sora said looking at the world outside the  
  
windshield.  
  
w?zard/26: Hi! It's me again. Well that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Pls. send me your reviews. Thanks! 


	5. Way of The Darkness

"Summer Journey"  
  
Chapter 5 up! Yay! Sorry it took so long. I have to set my mind on my studies because school has already started. I'm not really good at making summaries and titles. The truth is... I really suck at making them. So I don't think I can tell you the story about this chapter. Just read and enjoy! Please R & R.  
  
Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts' characters are copyright of Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Chapter 5: Way of the Darkness  
  
The Gummi ship approached the world that looked like it's been dead for years. When  
  
it landed, the group climbed out of the Gummi ship. Sora put his right hand above his  
  
eyebrows and checked the horizon. "What kind of place is this anyway?" he said.  
  
"This is the main world of the darkness," Donald approached Sora. "Main world of  
  
the darkness?" Sora looked at the area around them.  
  
Yoshi hopped in front of the group signaling them to start the rescue. It was obvious  
  
that he's really desperate to rescue Ling. "We're coming, Yoshi," Kairi said.  
  
Goofy and Donald climbed inside the Gummi ship. "Sorry we can't come to help you,  
  
Sora. We still have odd jobs to do at the castle," Goofy said. "You bet we do," Donald  
  
added. Goofy chuckled.  
  
"I understand, guys. I think," Sora and his friends waved at them as the Gummi ship  
  
took off. "Bye, guys. Good luck on you journey. Hyuk, hyuk," Goofy waved at them with  
  
his nose already touching the windshield. "Hey. Sit down!" Donald grabbed his vest  
  
trying to let him sit down.  
  
Sora watched them go as the Gummi ship took off into hyperspace. Sora walked to  
  
Yoshi where there's a path near him. Kairi and Riku followed him. "Let's go guys. Keep  
  
up," Sora called them as he followed Yoshi.  
  
They were in some kind of forest where the only common thing that grows there are  
  
gigantic thorn bushes. Light was seldom to enter there because if the dark trees.  
  
Mysterious sounds suddenly filled the area they were in. "This is spooky," Kairi was  
  
walking very close to Riku. Riku's face just smirked then turned his attention to where  
  
he's walking.  
  
Sora stepped on a twig giving off a large snap sound. Crows have flown out off the  
  
trees wildly. Kairi screamed giving off a bigger sound. She was holding Riku's arm so  
  
tightly, it's as if his arm was turning blue. "Hey, Sora," Riku called Sora to help him  
  
calm down Kairi. Sora approached the two. "That's okay, Kairi. There's nothing but  
  
birds here. It's going to be okay. I promise you," Sora knelt down and put his hands on  
  
her shoulder to calm her down. Kairi smiled and released Riku's arm.  
  
Riku smiled also while rubbing his arm. Sora helped Kairi up. Suddenly, Yoshi found  
  
something behind the bushes. "What is it, Yoshi?" Kairi came beside Yoshi. Then her  
  
eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Hey you guys, come here," Kairi called them over to her. A cave under some kind of  
  
pit was there. Around the opening were sacred writings. "Wow. Let's go check it out,"  
  
Riku started to climb down when the bushes started to move and shake around them.  
  
Armored and flying Heartless jumped out of them. They started to block the opening  
  
of the cave so they can't come through. Yoshi hopped towards Kairi and formed a bubble  
  
to shield her with. Riku brought out his sword-like weapon and Sora his Keyblade.  
  
"Good work, Yoshi," Sora grinned and faced Riku. "Ready, Riku?" he said. "Ready  
  
when you are, Sora," he answered back.  
  
They both ran towards the Heartless and started whacking each one. They were only  
  
two of them and they're dozens of Heartless but the Heartless seem to have no effect  
  
against the two warriors. But the Heartless still grow in numbers. It's like they're  
  
replacing the ones already defeated. "We don't have time for this, Sora. We still have to  
  
rescue Ms. Ling," Riku said still fighting with the Heartless. "You're right, Riku," he  
  
replied.  
  
Sora held his crown-shaped pendant tightly that hung around his neck. He raised his  
  
Keyblade up in the air and summoned Simba. Simba started slashing his claws and  
  
roaring (Power Up) at the Heartless. Sora and Riku joined Simba in fighting until every  
  
Heartless were gone. "Thanks, Simba," Sora smiled. Simba bowed and then faded away.  
  
Yoshi popped the bubble he and Kairi were in. Sora and Riku hid their weapons and  
  
approached Kairi and Yoshi. "Are you two all right?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. You?" Sora asked back. "We're fine also. Yoshi's shield protected  
  
us," Kairi smiled. Riku noticed that the pit where the cave was in is gone. "Hey. Did you  
  
notice that the cave is gone?" Riku asked the two.  
  
"Hey you're right," Sora said in surprise. "You two must've fought the Heartless and  
  
didn't notice that you were already far from the opening. And Yoshi and me must've  
  
followed you," Kairi concluded with her index finger under her chin. "I guess you're  
  
right, but I'm really curious to see what's inside," Sora said.  
  
"Anyway, that's not important. What's important is we find Ms. Ling and rescue her,"  
  
Riku said. "I guess so," Sora frowned. Suddenly, Riku grabbed Sora and gave him a  
  
headlock and rubbed his hair to cheer him up. Both of them laughed. Then Kairi  
  
approached them. "You're right, Riku. Maybe the cave isn't important. But why is the  
  
Heartless sort of guarding it?" Kairi asked. The two stopped laughing and looked at each  
  
other.  
  
The three camped at the spot where they talked. Their supplies courtesy of King  
  
Mickey. Kairi, Riku and Yoshi were already asleep except for Sora. The moonlight  
  
touching his face. He was thinking about what Kairi said earlier. About what was inside  
  
the cave and why was it so important that the Heartless are guarding it. All these thinking  
  
made Sora sleepy and he finally went asleep.  
  
The next day finally came but it still looks like its night because of the trees. I guess  
  
that's why this is a world of the darkness. The three woke up and started immediately  
  
their journey.  
  
The three tried to catch up with Yoshi but he was already above the horizon. He was  
  
jumping up and down trying to tell them to catch up. "Okay, okay. We're comin'," Sora  
  
said.  
  
Sora was the first to reach where Yoshi was. His eyes suddenly widened. Riku then  
  
Kairi joined him with Yoshi. "Hey, Sora. Why are you just standing there?" Riku put his  
  
hand over his right shoulder and looked at what's over the horizon. Kairi too also looked  
  
over on what Sora an Riku saw. "We've made it," Sora took a step forward.  
  
What they saw was a very dark castle. Around the castle were more of those gigantic  
  
thorn bushes. Much more. It was like a whole kingdom made of those plants.  
  
As usual, Yoshi was the one leading them to the correct path to the castle, through the  
  
thorn bushes. The three friends know that what they're about to do is very dangerous.  
  
Because the castle is obviously filled with Heartless and traps. And because the real thing  
  
is about to begin.  
  
w?zard/26: Hi! It's me again. I think this is my longest chapter ever. I even managed to make this chapter in only two days. By the way, please send your reviews. Thanks. 


End file.
